Attack Of the Animatronics
'''Attack Of the Animatronics '''is the fourth episode of Ben 666: Omniverse (series) Plot A broken, old bunny was standing outside Neil's house, with half of its earpiece missing, and wires protruding out of the endoskeleton. His teeth were yellow and crooked, and inside the endoskeleton's mouth, was a rotten corpse of a man who died inside the animatronic suit. The belly of the animatronic suit was beaten and worn, it looked so tacky and old, rusty red strings were exposed from the inside out, and guts were also exposed there. One gut had exploded with the hard, rusty endo which trapped his innards to the point the man was trapped inside. The arms and legs of the animatronic was older than car metal, and the suit was decaying away to the point the only thing left was the endo, and the man's arm, which was covered in red blood. The feet were just endoskeleton, and had only red strings attached to them, like he was a hybrid. It was raining outside, and the rain made the animatronic glitch. The wind was cold, which made it harder for the animatronic to move any part of the body. The animatronic walked, slowly towards the front door and opened it, despite he couldn't move. The rain had just stopped, making the animatronic walk properly. Upstairs, Neil, and his father, in the room next to his bedroom, were asleep. The animatronic walked upstairs and opens Neil's bedroom door, Neil was still sleeping. The animatronic grabs Neil and runs away into Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Night had passed, Neil is waking up from his sleep, and notices he is inside a horror attraction. He looks around and sees what appears to be Jay, Simon, Will, Ben and Rook, laying on the floor, sleeping. Neil runs towards them, and wakes them up. (Neil, waking them up): Guys, wake up! We're inside a horror attraction. They wake up. (Ben): Where are we? (Neil): I don't know, but all I know is that we're inside a horror attraction Neil turns towards Ben, he then notices animatronic heads on the floor, and on the wall. One looked like a chicken, and one was a Marionette mask. They continue walking, until they notice that cameras are scattered around the attraction. They felt like they were being watched. (Rook): I am extremely uncomfortable... (Ben): Are you sure these cameras even work? They look ridiculously old... The security camera moves 90° towards Ben's face then turns back. (Ben): Let's keep moving! They continue walking, until they reach the security office, who has a guard, searching the monitors, and rebooting maintenance panels. They run towards the door, but the guard catches them. (???): Who are you? And what are you guys doing here? (Ben): I'd happily explain, but I wanna know who you are first... (???): What are you talking about? I work here! The guard puts down the security tablet and walks towards Ben and the rest. (???): I'll introduce myself, my name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, I used to work in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, before having my frontal lobe removed by an animatronic fox who bit me... I managed to survive, but I keep hallucinating the phantoms who luck in these halls... Jeremy Fitzgerald walks back to the office, letting them inside. (Jeremy): One more thing, don't touch ANYTHING!!! Except the cameras and the maintenance panels! Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters Villains Aliens Used Trivia References Category:Ben 666: Omniverse Episodes